Just the Way Dogs Are
by happywanderer2
Summary: Kiba visits Kankuro after Sasori trashes his puppets and tries to console him, but not quite in the way Kankuro might have expected. This is a guy-on-guy pairing KibaXKanky , so if you do not like such things, leave now.
1. Chapter 1

I see this pairing a lot and man, these two guys do get up to some nasty stuff. So here is some more. This occurs during the Shippuden arc. Kiba visits Kankuro after Sasori trashes his puppets and tries to console him, but not quite in the way Kankuro might have expected. This is a guy on guy pairing (KibaXKanky), so if you do not like such things, leave now. Rated 18+ for the sex, bad language, and because as usual, poor Akamaru has to watch which probably counts as cruelty to animals. I did not create these two bad lads, just borrowed them…and the little dog too.

Just The Way Dogs Are

Kiba pushed the door to the apartment open and walked in. He paused to remove his sandals. No one had answered his knocks. Temari had told him to just go in, but he still felt awkward. He would not like some stranger strolling into his place and he suspected that Kankuro was just as territorial. But he was only here for another day and he was not going to get another opportunity, so it was now or never. Kiba glanced at Akamaru. His dog cocked his head and whined.

"It's okay boy."

He was surprised at the size of the place, but then realized that it should come as no surprise. Kankuro was the brother of the current Kazekage, the son of the previous Kazekage, and a high ranking shinobi. So he would get good living quarters. Kiba took a quick look around. The apartment was on the top floor and had a sitting room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a work room. One of the windows opened onto a small balcony with a great view of the Sand village. Well, Kiba thought, as great a view as one can get of sand, sand, and yet more sand. The place was clean, but disorganized. Kankuro seemed to be one of those guys who thought that flat surfaces were for storage, rather than drawers or cupboards. Kiba was not so neat himself, but since he shared one small flat with one large dog, he was forced to be organized.

The sound of cursing and the clatter of an object on a hard surface reminded Kiba of what he was doing. He adjusted his forehead protector, gave his jacket a nervous tug, and headed towards the work room. He stopped dead in the doorway. He almost did not recognize the Sand shinobi. Kankuro had changed a lot since they had last seen each other. Kiba should have expected that, he had changed himself. Plus, he had never seen Kankuro without his face covered with purple lines and his body covered by loose black clothing. The memory of that stocky kid did not jive at all with the muscular young man sitting in front of him. He was wearing black trousers, but that was all. Kankuro had grown up indeed.

Kankuro was concentrating on the puppet spread out in front of him, oblivious to his visitor. Such intense focus was impressive, Kiba thought, but not too smart for a shinobi. It was not good to let any one get close without you knowing it.

It was actually just part of a puppet; the thing on the work bench looked like the lower section of a backbone attached to a pelvic girdle. Kankuro was bent over it, wrench in one hand and file in the other. He was muttering curses. Not everything had changed; Kankuro still had a foul mouth. His eyes, ringed with thick dark lashes (and maybe some kohl), looked as fierce as ever. Kiba's heart started to race.

"Bastard son of a sand flea!" Kankuro threw the wrench onto the work bench.

Akamaru whined and backed away. He whined again to let Kiba know that he did not like the way the place smelled. There was too much in one small room; sand and sun, wood, metal, oil, lacquer, poison, old blood, copious chakra, and sweaty male. Kiba was having a little trouble going beyond the sweaty male at the moment, but Akamaru was right, the room was a little ripe.

Kankuro looked up at the sound, "What the hell? How did you get in here?"

He was up off his stool in a flash. Damn, but he moved fast for a big guy. Kiba took it all in; Kankuro's broad shoulders, the toned muscles on his chest and stomach. Lugging those creepy puppets around must be one hell of a workout. It was an unexpected, but very pleasant, surprise.

He caught sight of a fresh scar on Kankuro's chest; it must be where Sasori had stabbed him. There were other scars too; old knife cuts on his forearms, burn marks down his ribs on one side, and small horizontal scars on his shoulders from a garrote or some other string type weapon. Well, he was a jounin with a huge number of missions on his resume. You did not get to that level without getting a few scars.

Kankuro scowled at his uninvited guest and then looked around for his shirt. He had taken it off to use it as a rag and he could not remember where he had put it. It probably was not fit to wear now, but he did not like people looking at him and at his scars in particular. Especially his newest one, people would look at it and get all weird. He did not need their pity and he did not need any extra reminders. All he had to do was look in his workroom at what remained of Karasu and Kuroari.

"What's your problem, Inuzuka? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Temari told me to just walk in if you did not answer."

"Oh did she? She's getting as bad as you Leaf shinobi. Too soft, too easygoing. If someone doesn't answer their door, maybe they don't want guests."

"Well, excuse me, but she said it wouldn't be a problem. If you don't want to be disturbed then you should lock your door. And don't talk to me about soft. Man, I could've done just about anything to you. You totally had your guard down."

Kankuro snorted, "Not on your best day, Inuzuka. How the hell did you even get into this building? What moron of a shinobi let you up here alone? Somebody's going to get it when I find out who it was."

"Temari walked me past security. She wanted to go meet up with Shikamaru, so she told me where your place was. Calm down. We are allies, you know."

"So what. This is where the Kazekage has his residence. People can't just wander around." He scowled at Akamaru. "And their dogs too. Damn, what have you been feeding that thing? Ugly pills?"

Akamaru growled; he had had enough. Kiba felt pretty much the same way. What had he been thinking? He had followed the ghost of a memory up here and now he was being insulted. Or rather Akamaru was being insulted, but in Kiba's family, insulting the nin-dog was the same as insulting the shinobi.

It was weird because his memory was of something kinder. Kiba and Akamaru had been beaten up pretty bad by Sakon and Ukon. Then Kankuro had appeared and saved both their asses. Kiba had been weak from blood loss and pretty much drained of chakra. He had been terrified that he was going to lose Akamaru; the little guy had been so badly hurt. During that terrible time Kiba had a dim memory of strong arms holding him and of assurances murmured in his ear. Someone had rigged a sling for Akamaru so he could stay tucked against Kiba's side during the trip back to the Leaf village. He had not seen Kankuro again, but the Sand shinobi's smell had been everywhere in the hospital room, and all over Akamaru's bedding.

A more mature version of that same smell was in Kiba's nose right now. Kiba's sense of smell was so well developed that he could tell a lot about a person from one good whiff. But smell was linked to many other things and sometimes it was hard to control his reactions to people. And, to be honest, most of the time he did not try to.

"That's not very polite. I just came by to see how you were. I know how scary it can be." He gestured at Akamaru. "I remember how it was when I thought I was going to lose him."

"I am not going to lose anyone, damn it!"

Kankuro had spoken in his usual arrogant tone but Kiba knew he was covering. Kiba could smell his fear.

"I see that. I had heard that they had been destroyed by the guy that made them, and…"

"He didn't destroy them! What idiot told you that?!" Kankuro yelled. He clenched his fists.

Man, but the guy was touchy. Kiba could relate though, he could get really worked up too when it came to Akamaru.

"Well, I sat in on some meeting and some guy said that they could not be fixed. And that you really shouldn't have them anyways because they had been made by a traitor."

"They can be fixed damn it! What moron said…never mind, I know who it was. Idiot councilman freaking Sumisu! I should've belted that guy when I had the chance."

Kankuro stalked into the sitting room and sat down in a chair. He put his clenched fists on his knees. He continued, but it sounded like he was talking to himself more than to Kiba.

"I will figure it out. Just because I don't have their blueprints, it doesn't mean they can't be rebuilt. I don't need Ebizo's help or anyone else's. And I do not need anybody's pity. I just need the council to back the fuck off and let me work!"

Kankuro had gone pale and was breathing hard. His whole body was clenched into one big knot of misery. Kiba's irritation at his insults faded. He realized why Temari had been so eager for him to visit. She was worried about her brother, but had been unable to help. Kankuro's loss and damaged pride were too far outside her experience to allow her to console Kankuro. Well, Kiba was glad to try and help, and not just because his own sense of honour demanded it. He had spent the last couple of years imagining how it might go if he met up with Kankuro outside of a mission. Kiba's imaginary reunions with Kankuro had given him specific ideas about what might happen today. He had not shared those ideas with Temari.

"Sure thing. I know right now it feels like someone has kicked you in the gut. But you just have to stay focused and do your best to get them better again."

Kankuro grunted but did not say anything. His eyes had closed and he had hunched his shoulders up. His jaw muscles stood out in sharp relief against his pale skin. Kiba could see dark circles under his eyes. Worry and frustration had been robbing him of sleep.

Kiba walked behind the chair and cautiously set one hand on the back of Kankuro's neck. Kankuro flinched but did not protest, so Kiba applied both hands to the Sand shinobi's shoulders. The muscles were knotted tight; Kiba dug his thumbs in on either side of his spine. Kankuro sighed and relaxed a little. Kiba worked his way along Kankuro's shoulders to his upper arms. He massaged the base of his skull and up into his thick hair. He was careful not to let it turn into a caress. That would spook Kankuro for sure, right now.

It was amazing how what calmed an animal down also worked on people. Kiba had seen his sister soothe injured animals in the same way. She would sometimes get Kiba to help, because he was pretty good at it.

All at once, Kankuro went limp. Kiba grinned. It was a little weird but it reminded him of an injured cat. One minute you would be holding a hissing mass of muscle that was trying to claw your eyes out, and then the next there would be a soft bundle of fur draped across your arms. Yes, Kankuro was very much like a cat, and not just because the little hood he wore had ears. Cats seemed to be terminally pissed off too. Kiba was a dog person at heart, but he thought that he might learn to appreciate a cat or two.

He shifted from behind the chair to sit on the arm rest, so he was facing Kankuro. He sat that way for a while, watching the rise and fall of the puppeteer's lean torso. He could not believe it, Kankuro had fallen asleep. Kiba knew that he had a great touch but this was unusual. Kankuro must have really been stressing over his puppets. It made Kiba feel a little guilty about what he was about to do, but not guilty enough not to try it. He leaned forward and kissed Kankuro. At first it was not really a kiss, he just touched his lips to the other's. Kankuro twitched, but Kiba could tell it was in surprise and not distaste. His eyes opened a little, but he remained relaxed. Kiba leaned into the kiss, trying to encourage Kankuro to open his mouth. It was not just the make up he wore that made his mouth look so wide and inviting. The puppeteer's hand drifted up into Kiba's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Akamaru slumped down to the floor and rested his muzzle on his front paws. His master was at it again; letting his body follow his nose into another bed. It was terribly unfair. Whenever Akamaru did something like this he was tossed in a kennel and threatened with castration. Whenever Kiba did it Akamaru sometimes still ended up in a kennel. Or worse, he would have to stay in the room and try to ignore the noise. He shut his eyes and hoped that they would go somewhere else.

Kiba placed his hand on Kankuro's shoulder. He was still being careful with his movements. Kankuro only seemed half aware of what was going on and Kiba did not want to startle him out of his relaxed, compliant state. At least not until things had progressed to a certain point. He ran his hand along Kankuro's collarbone to the base of his throat and then down his chest, over his ribs and down to his hip. He slipped his hand around to Kankuro's back and trailed his fingers to the base of his spine. Kankuro arched his back and Kiba took the opportunity to run his hand under the waistband of his trousers and boxers to have a quick fondle back there. As Kankuro settled back he brought his hand around to the front and opened the button at the top of Kankuro's trousers. At the same time he started to kiss his way down Kankuro's chest, following the contours of the lean muscles.

The Sand shinobi was going to have to wake up and move, Kiba thought. When he got his hands on Kankuro's fine ass again it was going to be someplace where he could appreciate it properly. Kankuro was just too tall to do what Kiba had planned in this flimsy chair. In Kiba's imagination, things were different. The shorter, chubbier genin in Kiba's memory would already be without his onesie and boxers and would have his knees up around his ears. He was still wearing the cowl though.

The burr of his zipper being pulled caused Kankuro's eyes to open all the way.

"What the hell?!"

Kankuro bolted out of the chair. He still had his hand in Kiba's hair, but now he was using the hold to put Kiba at arm's length.

Kiba grinned as Kankuro's trousers dropped to the floor.

"Purple boxers?! Are those things silk? Man, that is pretty wild."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You know what I am doing." Kiba looked down. "You don't seem to mind."

"Taking advantage like that is sick."

"Well, you're awake now. So, let me go and I'll leave, or…"

He looked Kankuro straight in the eye and grinned his widest, most evil, feral canine grin. Kankuro sneered back him. Kiba had never seen anyone project such contempt and arrogance (and look so hot) with just a twitch of his lips.

Kankuro twined his fingers more firmly into Kiba's hair.

"Little dogs like you should be careful of what they wish for."

"This from a guy in purple panties."

Kankuro snorted and pulled so Kiba smacked into his solid torso. He kissed Kiba. Kankuro was not subtle, but he was thorough. He pulled Kiba's jacket off, yanking it down hard. So, Kiba thought, Kankuro liked it a little rough, no big surprise there.

Kankuro smacked into the wall with enough force to make him grunt. Kiba was smaller then he was, but as a close range fighter he knew how to use an opponent's weight against him. It had taken a while to get Kiba stripped down to his boxers, he kept trying to distract Kankuro. Kiba pushed him against the wall, using hands, teeth, and tongue, all at the same time and all to good effect.

Kiba put his hand in Kankuro's shorts and Kankuro took the opportunity to reach around to grab Kiba's ass. He pulled what he had grabbed towards him, trapping Kiba's hand between them. Kankuro could feel Kiba's mouth grinning against his. He nipped at Kankuro and then bit down harder. At the same time his fingers started wiggling their way past his balls. Kankuro realized what he was trying to do.

"Oh, hell no!"

He twitched sideways, away from the fingers. Kiba pushed against him and Kankuro started to fall backwards. He had been against the wall beside his bedroom door and when he had moved sideways, he had stepped into the doorway and now he was falling through it.

Kiba grabbed his shoulders and redirected his momentum towards the bed. Kankuro landed on his back beside a pile of freshly laundered sheets and towels. The pile toppled over onto his face. Kiba bounded onto the bed and landed on top of Kankuro with a joyous howl. In one swift motion he tugged the purple boxers off and tossed them across the room. His own followed after. He put his hands on Kankuro's hips and grinned his fierce grin. Kankuro was still trying to bat the treacherous laundry away when Kiba dipped his head down.

Damn, but the guy knew how to use his mouth and tongue. And his teeth. It felt great but the Leaf shinobi's hands were wandering to places they should not. Kankuro's preferences were very specific. He had imagined a few scenarios involving Kiba, but they always had him running the show. He reached down to grab Kiba's hair; it was time it exert some control over his performance. Kiba growled deep in his throat and smacked Kankuro's hand away. The vibrations from the growl sent a shiver up Kankuro's spine. It was getting hard to concentrate on what was happening. He reached down again and this time he was allowed to take a handful of dark hair.

Kiba let Kankuro guide the motion of his head, but he did what he wanted with his hands, running them along the inside of the puppeteer's long legs, pushing them up and apart to make room for his own body.

One of Kiba's fingers slipped inside Kankuro, sending heat up his spine; a sensation right on the border between pain and pleasure. Before that sensation faded, Kiba added another finger, making the Sand shinobi gasp. The fingers started to move and Kankuro arched his back off the bed. Kiba slid one hand around to grab his ass. Kankuro twitched, Kiba had dug his nails in, and they seemed a lot sharper now.

"Augh, fuck."

Kiba's head popped up, "Okay then."

The puppeteer had been right; it was not fair of Kiba to take advantage of Kankuro's distracted state. But the look on Kankuro's face and the noises he was making indicated that he was not minding too much. Kiba removed his fingers and put his hands on Kankuro's hips to hold him steady, tracing circles on his stomach and hip with his thumbs. He paused like that, letting the anticipation build.

"Damn it, if you don't…"

Kiba thrust into Kankuro. The puppeteer cursed again and bunched his fists up in the sheets and towels. Kiba paused to give Kankuro's body time to adjust, leaning down to lick the base of his throat. When Kankuro started to move under him, Kiba thrust again, eliciting a moan. Kiba watched the puppeteer's lean body writhe for a few heartbeats before he gave in to the shaky rhythm he had established and let his mind go.

In the other room, Akamaru cringed and wished that he had some way to stop up his ears.

Kankuro woke up tangled in a pile of sheets and Inuzuka. He reached down and rubbed his ass. Damn, but he was sore in places that did not bear thinking about. He was going to have to stand at his work bench for the next few days. Someone needed their nails trimmed, but bad.

Somewhere under the pile of sheets, Kiba muttered something and shifted. Kankuro eased off the bed and padded to the kitchen. He pulled his water jug out of the fridge and took a long drink. When he took the jug away from his lips the mutt was sitting in front of him. Akamaru had an almost human look of accusation on his furry face.

"Don't look at me like that, mutt. It wasn't my idea."

The dog made a noise that sounded like 'uff' and started to pant. He looked at the water jug and his eyes got all round and puppy like.

"I guess you are thirsty too." He pointed at the dog. "But if I give you some, no pissing or shitting on the floor."

Kankuro hunted around for a pot for the water. Pots were one of the few things actually in a cupboard, because Kankuro did not cook. He found one, filled it, and set it on the floor. He leaned against the fridge (the cool enamel felt good on his sore ass) and watched the dog drink.

"You certainly did get big. Damn."

Kankuro's mind slipped back to when he had first seen the mutt. Akamaru had been at the chunin exams but at that time Kankuro's mind had been on other things and he had not noticed the nin-dog. His first good look at him had been after his fight with Sakon and his brother. He had been so small and helpless looking, curled up in a bloody ball in Kiba's arms. During their debriefing Kankuro had heard about how Kiba had gotten away from the Sound shinobi. Kankuro knew that he was pretty tough; he had grown up with a demon after all, but what Kiba had done took some serious balls.

And the dog had been tougher than he looked, too. He had survived and grown into this monster slopping water on his kitchen floor. For the first time since his fight with Sasori, Kankuro thought that there was chance for Karasu, Kuroari, and Shanshouo. If this mutt had survived, then so would they.

What was it about these Leaf shinobi? They all thought that everything would work out fine if your just stayed positive and did your best. Kankuro had a hard time buying into such a sappy sentiment but maybe there was something to it. The lump that had been in his chest for weeks had eased. He would be able to go back to work and focus on what needed to be done.

Akamaru looked up at Kankuro and cocked his head.

"Well mutt, let's just hope that my best is good enough, because no one is going to come along and rescue me. And I am not learning another ninja art. I suck at close range tactics, sand is annoying, and the whole fan thing is just too gay." He took another drink. "But right now, I have to go back and teach your master a thing or two. He seems a little unclear on how these things are supposed to go." He poured the last of the water into the pot. "You stay in here."

Kiba was propped up in the bed, hands behind his head, looking smug.

"Were you talking to my dog?"

"More intelligent conversation than in here."

"Man, I am not the one with the vocabulary that consists mostly of four letter words. You should hear yourself sometime."

Kankuro planted one hand on his hip and curled his lip in a sneer. Kiba grinned back to show the Sand shinobi what impressive teeth really looked like. He hoped Kankuro would stay like that; it was a very fine sight. It was so wrong how the Sand village covered their finest asset in heavy black cloth and purple make up and then hid him behind puppets.

"So hey, do you put make up all over the place or just on your face?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "It's not make up, idiot. It helps keep the sun out of my eyes."

"Riiiight. So that is why you put it on your mouth and nose and on your chin too."

"It also keeps the sand from getting in my eyes, nose, and mouth. The patterns are traditional. Don't they teach you guys anything in that village of yours?"

Kiba shrugged, "Not stupid stuff like that."

He thought that Kankuro looked a little better. Some of the tension lines in his face had eased and his posture looked less hunched.

Kankuro eased himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and grimaced. Kiba leaned forward with a wicked chuckle to pat Kankuro on the ass. The puppeteer's hand clamped around his wrist.

"Don't even think about it."

He pulled hard on Kiba's wrist. Kiba let himself get jerked forward. He let Kankuro kiss him in the rough way he had. They were both a little breathless when Kankuro let him go.

"You are one twisted puppy to take advantage like that."

"Like I said before, you did not seem to mind. You did have me worried for a moment. You can never tell how a guy is going to react."

"Humph." Kankuro's thoughts went elsewhere. "Did my sister put you up to this?"

"Well, not this." Kiba snuck his hand in for a quick pat. "But when I asked if I could drop by, she thought it was a good idea. I still had a favour to return, you know."

"What? Oh right, the whole that's just how dogs are crap. I think you already returned the so-called favour though, a couple of years ago."

"Did I? I guess I forgot about that." Kiba was sitting with his hands behind his head again. Now he was making puppy eyes at Kankuro. The grin was pure evil though.

"Humph."

Kankuro raised his arms above his head and stretched, making his spine crackle and then relaxed back down to rest on his elbows. It was a leisurely feline motion. His eyes were half-closed; he might be falling back asleep. Then, just like a big hunting cat, he went from utter relaxed stillness to blurred motion. Kiba found himself face down on the bed with Kankuro's hands on his hips. One hand slid over his butt, the other slid up his spine and then around, lifting him up. Kiba wiggled in a half-hearted attempt to get away. The big jounin's voice purred in his ear.

"Let's just make sure you remember this time, little dog."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Man, so annoying. I was trying to write something _without_ the Sand sibs in it for a change, but just like Kiba I have no control at all. And before I knew it, this story had another chapter. Kiba and Akamaru's lack of restraint gets them into some trouble and it is Kankuro's turn to help out. Same disclaimer as before…not my creations, guys having sex (rather a lot), swearing, _and_ discussion of a certain surgical procedure that scares even the toughest male. Heh.

It was a typical day in the Leaf village. The sun was shining, everything was green, and just the right number of birds were twittering in the trees. No other shinobi village was so nice, so often.

However, Kiba was not at all inclined to enjoy the arboreal setting. He was sitting in the veterinarian's office waiting for his sister and he was about as depressed as he had ever been. Even the near death experiences during some of his missions were nothing compared to this.

Akamaru was beside him, his considerable bulk pushing against Kiba. When Kiba looked at him, the nin-dog sighed and rested his head on his master's thigh.

"Aw man, Akamaru. Don't look at me like that. It's your own fault you know. You've got to learn to control yourself."

Akamaru jerked his head up and barked several times, in a sharp, accusing tone.

"I know, I know. I can't keep it in my pants either. But at least I haven't, you know…knocked anyone up," he paused, "at least not that I know of. This is just bad buddy. The Hokage sure was mad. Why did both those complaints have to come in on the same day?"

That particular day had started out so well too. He was on a break between missions and training. His last mission to the Sand village had been a breeze and there had been an added perk that was still making him grin.

Then he had been summoned to the Hokage's office and things had gone downhill at lightening speed.

Kiba was very familiar with the smell of annoyed female and the office was filled with it. Shizune was there, clutching the ever present folders to her chest. She had a half-dismayed half-concerned look on her face. The Hokage and Sakura both looked pissed. It occurred to Kiba that Sakura was getting more and more like her sensei each day. Same mannerisms, the same bossy way of talking, and the same powerful punch. Kiba's eyes flicked to Sakura's chest and then to the Hokage's. Well, there was still one very big (or very small, depending on your viewpoint) difference. Sakura noticed where his eyes had gone.

"Kiba, you pervert! It's bad enough that Naruto's started to act like Jiraiya-sama…"

"Kiba," the Hokage interrupted, "I've had two complaints about you. I cannot believe I got this sort of thing about one of Kurenai's students, but…"

"What? I haven't done anything!" Kiba protested, racking his brain to try and think of what he had done lately that might get him into trouble. For a change, he could not come up with anything.

The Hokage shuffled some papers, "The first one comes from the Sand. Temari filed the complaint."

"Temari?" Kiba frowned.

"Kiba, how could you do that to poor Kankuro?!" Sakura burst out. "Especially after what happened with Sasori. He was still injured."

"He looked okay to me. And it was Temari who suggested that I visit."

The Sand shinobi had looked more than okay, but Kiba thought it might be best not to say that.

"She wouldn't have done that if she had known you were going to molest her brother."

"_Molest_?" Kiba stared at Sakura, incredulous.

"Kiba," the Hokage said, "did you have sex with the Kazekage's brother while you were on a mission?"

"The mission was over."

"Answer the question."

"Well, yeah. And he had…"

The Hokage held up one hand, "I don't need to hear the details. Was it consensual?"

"It was more than that, it was amazing."

"You idiot! What Tsunade-sama means is, did you force him into it?"

"What?! No way! How does Temari get off saying such a thing? Man, with the way she bosses Shikamaru around when she's here. If you're looking for unprofessional conduct…"

"I'll let Gaara worry about his sister. You are my responsibility. You are sure now, he was willing?"

Well maybe not at first, Kiba thought, but I did give him a chance to say no.

"Yeah, he was in to it. Like I could force him into anything. You've seen the guy Sakura, he's huge. And no fair by the way, you should have mentioned to someone just how hot he is under all that make up."

Sakura went red, "Well, I uh… So you're both…uh."

"I just follow my nose, sometimes to a guy, sometimes to a girl. As for him," Kiba shrugged, "he certainly didn't seem unfamiliar with the concept. Although, he really hates to bottom. I had to…"

"That's enough!" the Hokage put her hand to her forehead.

Shizune's jaw was almost at the floor and Kiba thought that Sakura's nose was going to start gushing blood at any second, her face was so red.

"If you don't believe me, then just ask him."

"I intend to. He'll be arriving here on a mission shortly."

"Alright! Can I volunteer to…"

"No! He's going to use the library. Gaara wants to see what information we have on the Akatsuki. And Kankuro isn't cleared for active duty yet," Tsunade pointed one of her painted, lethal fingers at him. "You will steer clear of him while he is here. I don't need any more of these complaints."

Kiba's face fell, "Okay. But…the library?"

"Yeah. The big building next door with all the books in it. Idiot."

"I know where it is Sakura," Kiba growled.

He had a hard time imagining Kankuro sitting in a library, doing research.

"And I'll be sure to ask him about this matter," Tsunade grimaced and rubbed her forehead. This village is going to drive me to an early grave, she thought. "Now as for this second complaint."

"I didn't do it, whatever it was!"

"Actually it wasn't you," the finger stabbed the air. "It was him, the dog."

"Huh? Akamaru?"

The big white dog flinched and ducked behind his master, trying to get away from that chakra-laden, accusing finger.

"Yes. And it seems to be a common problem, although this is the first formal complaint. Your dog has fathered a litter of puppies. The mother is a show dog, not a nin-dog, and an expensive, well pedigreed show dog at that, with a well pedigreed, rich, and seriously pissed off owner. She has demanded monetary compensation…and," the finger pointed again, "Akamaru's balls. Preferably on a platter."

Kiba's vision started to swim. Without realizing it he had reached down to cup himself. He heard a high pitched squeaking sound come from his mouth. After a few rough moments his head started to clear. He looked at Akamaru; his dog had sunk to the floor, whimpering. He had curled his tail between his legs to protect himself in much the same way Kiba had.

"Ahh, Akamaru. Buddy. No."

So now here he was, just a few days later, dreading what was to about to happen. He had to admit, Akamaru was being pretty brave. If it had been Kiba, he would have run for the hills.

"I've done it again, haven't I? I wasn't taking proper care of you. And now…"

Kiba grimaced and pressed his knees together. He wrapped an arm around Akamaru's neck and pressed his face into the warm fur. He sniffed. Akamaru whimpered and twisted his head so he could give his master a comforting lick. That really made Kiba start to cry.

Hana had to clear her throat several times to get his attention. Hana was starting to feel sorry for her brother. He had brought it on himself (or rather Akamaru), but this was borderline cruel. Kiba had not realized that this was all just to teach him a lesson. Nin-dogs were far too valuable to be neutered. All the Inuzuka men were just so dense, she thought, beautiful, but dense.

Kiba wiped his face, "Hey, Hana you don't really have to do this, right? I mean how can he be a nin-dog without his balls? Won't that mess up his jutsu?"

"You should have thought about that before, Kiba."

"We're sorry. But I can't keep track of him all the time anymore."

"It's not just a matter of keeping an eye on him. You were supposed to set an example with your own behaviour."

"It's like I told Tsunade-sama, he was okay with it. You should've seen…"

"I don't need the details. And it's not just this one time Kiba. You have to learn some self-restraint. How do you ever expect to become a jounin with this sort of behaviour?"

Kiba groaned. It always came down to this; everyone thought that he was not serious enough about being a shinobi. Kiba was serious; he just could not show it in the same way guys like Shino or Neji did.

"I am serious about it Hana. It's just…a guy's got to have a little fun now and again."

"Nothing wrong with that. Except with you it seems to be all the time, not now and again."

"Okay, okay. I am bad. Don't take it out on Akamaru though."

A smile twitched the corner of Hana's mouth, "So you are telling me to fix you instead?"

Kiba made a strangled noise and clutched himself, "No! But not him either. Please, Hana. We'll be good."

Both Kiba and Akamaru looked at Hana, making their eyes big and round.

"Oh stop that!" Hana shook her head. "I talked to the Hokage. The dog's owner demanded compensation. Normally any puppies would be pretty valuable."

"If their father's a nin-dog then they still are!"

"Are you going to listen to me? Or…" she made a snipping motion with her fingers.

Kiba grabbed himself in reflex, "Stop that! What do I need to do? Pay her some money?"

"Some money! Kiba, it's a lot of money," Hana took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here's what she wants."

Kiba looked at the number and his jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Yes way, Kiba. There are five puppies. If you can sell them, you might be able to raise the money. C'mon back and have a look. They have all been weaned and I gave them their shots. I'll even throw in a free spay or neuter, just to help you make the sale."

"Stop talking about fixing things all the time!"

"Kiba! The Hokage has agreed to give you five days to come up with the money. You are excused from missions and training during that time. Okay? You have five days and then…"

"I get it!"

They followed Hana into the back where a large cage was set up. Five small furry bodies scurried around in it. They were half the length of Kiba's forearm and looked like small dust mops. Three were a light brown colour and two were pure white.

"They don't look anything like Akamaru. Are you sure he's the father?"

"Yes. The Hokage had me run a DNA test just to be sure. Fourteen markers Kiba and they all say Akamaru's the puppy-daddy. The chances of another dog being a match are about 1 in 500,000."

"That's pretty slim huh?"

"Very slim," Hana turned to the counter and picked up a stack of papers. "Here, I made some posters for you to put up. I'd suggest concentrating on places where there are lots of little kids, like a school. I'll put one up here. The rest is up to you."

Kiba looked down at the cage. All five dust mops had gathered near Akamaru, sniffing at him. The nin-dog poked his nose through the bars, his tail wagging. After a minute of sniffing and licking he looked at Kiba, a big doggy grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, don't look so proud about it. They may be your last if we can't sell them."

"They had better be his last, even if you do sell them."

"Er, right. Thanks Hana," Kiba gave his sister a big hug.

Hana pushed him away, trying to look stern, "Go on now. Use that charm of yours for good for once."

"Heh. C'mon Akamaru we've got some work to do."

Four days passed and Kiba was starting to get worried. He had managed to sell three of the dogs almost immediately. Number four was to be dropped off later in the evening, but he could not get a bite on number five. He had thought of trying to sell it to his fellow shinobi but then had thought better of it. Some of those guys could not even take care of themselves. He thought about keeping the dog and using his own money, but a review of his bank account showed that he did not have nearly enough. He thought about borrowing the money, but then he would have to explain the whole mess and that was much too embarrassing.

It was mid-afternoon and he had been wandering around trying to figure out what to do and then realized that he was standing on the steps of the library.

Akamaru barked a warning.

"I'm just going to say hello. He might not even be there."

Kiba was carrying the puppy in his coat. He put the dog on the ground, "Here look after her. Dogs aren't allowed in there."

Kiba walked into the dark confines of the library and breathed in. He sorted through a multitude of scents to find the one he wanted. He felt a tingle run along his spine; Kankuro was in there somewhere.

He found the Sand shinobi in a study room surrounded by books and scrolls. He was not wearing his cowl and had the hood on his shirt pushed back. He was wearing his face paint and the pattern was new to Kiba. The lines on his face emphasized his square jaw and the purple on his eyelids brought out his dark eyes. Kiba liked this new pattern, he liked it very much.

He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Uh, hey."

Kankuro looked up from his work.

"Hey mutt."

"Uh, can I come in?'

Kankuro set his pen down and stretched his neck, "Sure, what the hell. I'm pretty much done anyways."

"When did you get here?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh."

Kankuro saw the expression on his face and rolled his eyes, "I'm here on business, mutt. Unlike you Leaf shinobi, we do our missions first and then we play. Besides I hear that you and the other mutt are sort of busy. Heh, it's pretty fucking hilarious. A doggy paternity suit."

Kiba's face went red, "There's nothing funny about it!"

"No?" Kankuro rocked back in his chair, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Sounds like you two have the same problem, you both stick your dicks into places you shouldn't."

Kiba's jaw dropped, he could not believe what he was hearing. He rushed forward and grabbed Kankuro, pushing him, chair and all, against the wall. He shook the other shinobi hard.

"You asshole! I was trying to be nice. And I didn't hear you complaining. Or at least when you did, it wasn't for me to stop. That's pretty sad man, crying foul after the fact and using your sister to do it. And now you just sit there laughing."

He shook Kankuro again, growling. Kankuro sneered back at him. He jabbed Kiba in the stomach to make him double over, twisted his other hand into his hair, and pulled his head down.

Kiba's eyes went wide and he grunted in surprise. Kankuro was kissing him. For a moment he was too stunned to do anything. Kankuro took advantage of his hesitation, forcing his tongue into Kiba's mouth. When his free hand slipped around to Kiba's ass, all other concerns slipped from the Leaf shinobi's mind. Kiba dropped into the chair, straddling Kankuro. Kankuro shifted under him and the pleasant friction made them both moan.

The wooden chair, which was not designed for such activity, creaked as it rocked back and forth. The sound of wood cracking brought Kiba back to himself. He pushed away from Kankuro, backing away to the door of the room.

"You bastard! What are you doing?! What happened to 'we do our missions first'?" he rubbed his mouth. "And your make up tastes like shit!"

"It's not make up, idiot!"

Kankuro checked out the chair to make sure it was not going to fall apart under him. Then he regarded Kiba, while dabbing at the smudged purple lines around his mouth and on his chin.

"You know what I was doing. You didn't seem to mind."

"Smug bastard."

Kankuro chuckled, "Yeah, well maybe. But now you know how it feels. And I did say that I was finished work for the day. And, for your information, I didn't know anything about that stupid complaint until I got here. Believe me; I let both my sister and the Hokage know what I thought about it. It's just none of their damn business."

"Oh," Kiba was not through being mad at Kankuro though. "But still you shouldn't be laughing, man. I thought you of all people would get it. I've seen how you get when those creepy puppets of yours get damaged."

Kankuro frowned at him. He did not like to be reminded about that. He was still trying to fix Shanshouo and still had to replace his scrolls. He was back to carrying two puppets and some of the council members were starting to ask questions about his ability to continue to function as a jounin.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

Kiba explained and was gratified to see Kankuro press his knees together and grimace when Kiba told him what might happen to Akamaru.

"Not so funny now, eh?"

"I hadn't heard about _that_ part. That's pretty messed up. So what's the problem? You sold four, just find someone and get rid of the last one. Or buy it yourself."

Kiba told him the cost, "I don't have that much money. I had to reduce the price on two of them to get rid of them. So my money is already going to make up the difference," he pulled one of the posters out of his pocket and showed it to Kankuro. "My sister gave me these and I put them up everywhere."

Kankuro looked at the poster, "Sounds like your sister's done most of the work. This looks nothing like the mutt. Are you sure he's the father?"

"Yeah, my sister ran a DNA test and everything."

"Oh yeah. How many markers? Because if you don't use enough the results can be a little vague."

"I think she said she used fourteen."

"That's enough. They must take after their mother," he grinned. "That's probably a blessing; no one would want them if they were as ugly as your mutt."

"Hey!"

Kankuro took another look at the poster, "So will they get as big as him?"

"No, Hana thinks that they will grow about half again their current size." He sketched out the final size with his hands.

"Lap dog size. So just start asking around. Lots of people like those things."

"What? Just walk up to someone and…"

"Well, yeah," Kankuro laughed.

"What if they say no?"

"Then just ask someone else, idiot. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," he rolled up the papers he had been working on and then stood. "Here, give me that poster."

They left the room and Kankuro locked the door. He removed a seal from his pocket and applied it to the door frame, "Wait for me here."

Twenty minutes later they were outside the library.

"Akamaru, guess what, we sold them all. Kankuro sold the last one."

Kankuro had gone to the bathroom, washed off his face paint, gone to the front desk, and sold the dog to one of the librarians. He had been polite, _charming_ even, and Kiba still could not believe it. He had a check in his pocket and was supposed to drop the dog off tomorrow.

He wrapped his arm around Akamaru's neck and hugged him, "It's going to be alright, boy."

The puppy was sniffing at Kankuro's ankles, "All the fuss is over this?" He shook his head. "You are hopeless, mutt. Both of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba stood up, "C'mon Akamaru let's make our delivery and then we can go home."

He started down the library steps.

"Ahem."

He stopped and looked back at Kankuro.

"Oh right, uh, thanks."

"Thanks? That's all I get?"

"What happened to 'I do my missions first'?"

"Like I said before, I'm done for the day. And this mission is pretty much finished," he tapped the papers in his pocket. "First draft of the report is done. Temari will look it over tonight; tomorrow I put together the final version, make a copy for the Hokage, and go home." He walked down the steps to join Kiba. "Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of you buying me some dinner."

"Oh. I guess I could do that. But I have to drop this dog off first."

"Where?"

Kiba told him.

"Can I drop this stuff off for Temari along the way?"

"Yeah."

They started walking.

"So hey, how did you know about that DNA testing stuff?"

"Just one of those things you need to know for doing investigations. It's used for more than paternity testing."

"Oh."

"You didn't know that? How the hell did you ever make chunin?"

"By kicking some Sand shinobi's ass! That's how!"

"No fucking way!"

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, it was the year after you made chunin. Made the guy eat sand."

Kiba was feeling pretty good; he had sold all the dogs, he had dismayed Kankuro with his story of how he and Akamaru had kicked some Sand ass, and he was having dinner (and possibly more) with Kankuro. However, forty minutes later Kiba's day had gone from good to bad. Again.

"I'm sorry Akamaru, but something was not right there. That was no place for a dog."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"When do you have to be at the Hokage's office with the money?"

"Noon tomorrow."

"That's plenty of time. C'mon I'm hungry. Sell the last one tomorrow morning."

"What? No way! I've got to do this now."

"Now? Most people are having dinner, that's the worst time to try and sell someone something."

"I'm not going door-to-door you idiot."

"Then what _are_ you going to do?"

"Well, I uh…"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Moron. You can think of something while we eat."

"I can't just abandon Akamaru."

"We won't be that long." He pointed down the street. "Look there's a place right over there."

"That's a bar."

"They probably have food too."

Kiba's nose was telling him that they did, "Well…"

Akamaru barked a warning. Kiba should not be going off with Kankuro. He had been warned about that by the Hokage.

"I know Akamaru, but it's just dinner. He did help us out after all."

Akamaru shot Kankuro a dirty look. Kankuro smirked back.

"Take the puppy home, Akamaru. They probably don't allow dogs in there. I'll be along shortly."

The nin-dog made one more effort and then relented. He had figured out that he was safe from any surgery and the whole thing was a lesson in responsibility; a lesson Kiba seemed determined not to learn. There were some things his master would just have to do on his own. Akamaru heaved a sigh and ushered the puppy away.

"Shit, who has who on a leash?"

"Hey!" Kiba frowned. "I'm not sure about this place. It's sort of seedy."

Kankuro laughed, "You call that seedy? That's nothing compared to some of the bars where I come from."

"I can't go drinking," Kiba protested, but he had a feeling that drinking was exactly what he was going to be doing.

Several hours later Kiba was regretting his decision to go into the bar, the decision the have a few drinks, and the decision to try and keep up with the Sand shinobi. Kankuro could _drink_.

Kiba shook his head and then groaned at the pain the motion caused. He pressed his face against the side of the toilet; the porcelain was cool against his cheek.

There was an evil chuckle from nearby, "Shit, I don't think I've ever seen anyone puke so much."

Kiba switched to the other side of the bowl so he could glare at Kankuro and still keep his face pressed against something cold, "Shut up! You've had a turn here too."

Kankuro was sitting on the floor, leaning against the small washer/dryer combo crammed into a corner of the bathroom.

He shrugged, "True enough."

There was a disgusted snort at the door followed by a high pitched yip. It was Akamaru and the puppy. Kiba winced at the noise the puppy made.

"I know, Akamaru. You're right; I should've listened to you."

Akamaru gave another disgusted huff, tossed his head, and stalked off. He had decided to sleep on the apartment's small balcony. He did not want the puppy to see any of what was about to happen in the apartment.

"Aw man. I am such a bad owner."

"No, you're there for him when he needs you. You're both just following you natures as mutts."

Kiba squinted at Kankuro, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Kankuro stretched his arms out, rolling his shoulders and then arching his back. He relaxed back down, letting his hands dangle between his knees.

"Our nature, humph. You're one to talk. I can't believe you started a fight with those guys. I thought you weren't cleared for missions yet."

"I didn't start it. And I'm fine, but I can't convince Baki of that," he sighed. "So instead of regular missions I have to do this damn fact finding mission. After I leave here it's back into the desert to look for secret Akatsuki hideouts." He shook his head in disgust. "Stupid make work missions."

"Well, maybe you didn't start it, but we are still going to be in a lot of trouble."

"You think those guys are going to complain? There's no way they'll admit to getting their asses kicked by just two guys."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"Heh. Once or twice."

"I think it's been more than that. I'll bet you planned that whole brawl from the moment you walked in there."

"That was just an added bonus," Kankuro grinned at Kiba. "The only thing I was planning was to get you a little drunk and maybe…" His grin got wider.

Kiba sat up, a surge of adrenaline wiping out his headache and making the hair on his neck prickle.

Kankuro held up a hand before he could move, "Not while you've got puke breath, mutt."

He laughed when Kiba bolted to the sink and grabbed his tooth brush. He followed and squeezed out some toothpaste onto his finger and gave his own mouth a quick cleaning. Kankuro reached into the shower and turned on the taps, fiddling with them to get the temperature right. When he was happy he stepped back and pulled off his shirt. Kiba spit the last of the toothpaste out of his mouth and turned around so he could watch. He let his eyes wander over the puppeteer's upper body. He could not believe how nice it was; sturdy and muscular, but not so bulky that it made it hard to move.

Kankuro slipped out of his trousers and underwear and stepped into the shower. Kiba just about tripped over his own feet in his rush to follow. Once in the shower he just stood, letting the warm water flow over his body until a soapy wash cloth slipped over his chest and stomach. Kiba leaned back, letting Kankuro work soap over his body. Kiba wiggled against Kankuro, enjoying the feel of wet skin against his own. Kankuro's mouth slid along his shoulder and his hand slid lower. When his hand moved back up again, Kiba turned around and started to kiss Kankuro's collarbone and neck. Kankuro tilted his head back, giving Kiba access to the long line of his throat. Kankuro hoped Kiba appreciated the gesture; it was hard for a shinobi to bare their throat or anything else to anyone. Kiba's mouth was soft, perfect camouflage for the dangerous teeth and wicked tongue. Those teeth were nipping at his throat, alternating with kisses and licks.

Kankuro pulled Kiba closer, rocking into him. He let his shoulders slide down the tiled wall to put himself in a better alignment with the smaller shinobi. He put a hand on Kiba's lower back and rocked harder. He put his other hand in Kiba's hair and pulled him off his throat and up for a kiss. Kiba groaned, he loved the way Kankuro kissed; blunt and rough, but just so good.

The hissing sound of the water mingled with their moans and gasps and the periodic smack of flesh on tile and flesh on flesh. As things progressed, the water sounds were drowned out by louder, more urgent cries.

Kiba leaned against Kankuro with his face tucked in the taller shinobi's neck, trying to get his wind back. His legs felt like rubber and the rest of his body was heavy and relaxed. Kankuro's chest was heaving against his. His head was tilted back against the tiles and his eyes were half-closed. After some time, Kankuro pushed Kiba away and turned him around so the water could rinse them both. Kiba groaned and tried not to slide to the floor of the shower.

Kankuro chuckled, "Tired already? You Leaf shinobi have no stamina."

"Riiiight. And you don't sound winded at all."

Kankuro snorted and reached out to turn the taps off, they had just about emptied the hot water tank.

Kiba stepped out of the shower and shook himself, spraying water everywhere.

Kankuro threw up his hands, "Damn it mutt! It's called a towel. Do you even have any?"

Kiba grinned and shook again. He opened a cupboard and tossed a towel to Kankuro and wrapped a second towel around his waist. The shower had been a great idea. His headache was gone and he was even feeling positive about what he had to do tomorrow. Kankuro was right, he had all morning, and if he was a little late, so what? He could not see the Hokage sending a special ops team after him over some dogs. It would all work out fine.

He took a deep breath and stretched. The moist air in the bathroom was filled with the scent of the Sand shinobi. It made Kiba a little giddy. He could not wait to get his hands on Kankuro's splendid body again.

"Urmph, shit!"

Kankuro had been drying his hair with the towel draped over his head when Kiba pinned him against the counter. Kiba grabbed the towel and pulled so it was over both their heads. Kiba inhaled, the Sand shinobi's scent was a heady intoxicant and he could not get enough of it. He pushed against Kankuro, licking his chest and neck and rubbing against him with towel clad hips. Kankuro grunted in surprise.

"Now what was that you said about stamina?" Kiba smirked.

Kiba worked the towel through Kankuro's hair and then tossed it away, his own towel followed soon after. He continued to lick at his chest and then continued down, lapping up drops of water. Soon Kankuro was gasping at the feel of the Leaf shinobi's mouth. He was not sure how the mutt did some of the amazing things he did with his tongue. Kankuro leaned back, gripping the edge of the counter. Kiba had slipped his hands around his hips to his ass and whenever Kankuro tried to grab his head or push his hips forward, sharp nails would dig in. One of Kiba hands had found its way between his legs and began to stroke him. The combined actions of hand and mouth were making Kankuro weak in the knees, but there was no way he was going to let things unfold as they had the last time they had gotten together. Realizing that he was starting to lose control; Kankuro pushed Kiba away and then pulled him to his feet.

"Huh?" Kiba's eyes were glazed over.

"Bed. Now."

When what Kankuro had said registered with Kiba, a huge grin spread across his face and he bolted out of the bathroom. Kankuro was not far behind. There was a brief tussle that ended with Kiba pinned on his bed beneath the Sand shinobi. Kankuro held his wrists with one hand while he trailed the other over Kiba's body. The puppeteer's strong, clever fingers found all the sensitive spots and applied just the right amount of pressure. Kiba whimpered and squirmed under him.

Kankuro smirked, Kiba sounded just like his dog and soon Kankuro would have him howling. He wondered if all the neighborhood dogs would join in just as they would for a real mutt. He let go of Kiba's wrists and pushed his legs apart. He put a hand on his hip to hold him still while his other hand continued to stroke and tease, sometimes barely touching, sometimes gripping so hard it made Kiba wince. He gripped the bed linens with both hands to keep from clawing Kankuro's sides and back. When Kankuro paused to stroke himself, Kiba began to whine in the back of his throat. Kankuro chuckled and traced circles on Kiba's stomach.

"Night table," Kiba muttered.

"Huh?" Kankuro was not quite sure if he was hearing right. He reached over and pulled the drawer open. He snorted. "Sure you have enough?" He selected one of the tubes at random.

Kiba lifted his head up so he could watch Kankuro. The smell of the puppeteer was arousing, but the sight of Kankuro slicking his own length was almost too much for Kiba. He let his head fall back when a slippery finger began circular motions on the inside of his thigh. Kankuro worked his fingers into Kiba, stretching and stroking. Kiba gasped and whimpered as the sensations shifted between pleasure and pain. He tried to move his hips to urge Kankuro on, but Kankuro held him still and continued at his own pace. The dog-nin's heightened senses made it so easy to manipulate him. There was almost no better feeling than having such responsive flesh under your control. Kankuro derived as much pleasure from the knowledge that he could make Kiba mewl and squirm as he did from the sex itself.

He removed his fingers and Kiba growled deep in his throat. Kankuro ignored the warning; instead he leaned down for a languid kiss, stifling the growls. When he finally slipped into Kiba, the Leaf shinobi's lean body was trembling with anticipation. After Kankuro had pushed in as far as he could, he leaned forward, propping his weight on his elbows beside Kiba's head. Kiba pushed against him, trying to encourage him to move.

Kankuro dropped his head down to nibble on an earlobe, "Are you ready to howl, mutt?"

Kiba could not take it anymore. His hands flew to Kankuro's sides and bottom, while he arched up, trying to find that elusive combination of movement and touch that would give him the release he craved. Kankuro began to move, maintaining a fluid rhythm until Kiba tightened around him, causing Kankuro to thrust wildly towards his climax. Over his own moans and curses and Kiba's howls, Kankuro could hear that the neighborhood dogs had indeed joined in.

A rough tongue passed across Kiba's face and the smell of cooking hit his nose. The tongue licked again and a high pitched yip sounded in his ear. Kiba opened his eyes and found that he was nose to button nose with the puppy. It had climbed onto his chest and was licking his face.

"Umph, hey. Easy with the puppy breath."

Kiba patted the puppy and then moved it off his chest. He stretched, groaning.

"Hey Akamaru, good morning."

He reached out and patted his dog who was standing beside the bed, looking disgruntled.

"Sorry boy, but c'mon, he's just so…" Kiba shivered with remembered pleasure.

He glanced at the empty spot beside him. The cooking smell got stronger. That was puzzling; Kiba thought that Kankuro did not cook, but who else could it be? He slipped out of the bed, rummaged around for a pair of boxers, and went to the bathroom where he found the dryer rumbling away on a load of black clothing. After a quick wash up, Kiba padded into the kitchen. Pancakes, sausages, porridge, tea, and juice sat on the table. The porridge looked good and the pancakes were works of art; each one was the same size, perfectly round and golden brown. The food smelled good, but Kiba's small kitchen had been turned into a disaster area. His kitchen counter and sink were loaded with dirty dishes, pots, and pans.

Kankuro was already at the table, "What? Is there a problem?"

Kiba ran a hand through his hair, "Er, no I guess. I didn't know that you could cook. Did you have trouble finding something?"

"No, no problem once I got everything where I could reach it. And I know how to cook, I just don't like to. So are you going to eat or what?"

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

Kiba slid into a seat after taking a moment to check out Kankuro. The puppeteer was wearing boxers; they were not purple today but a pale blue shade. He had a newspaper spread out in front of him and was doing the crossword. Kiba noticed that it was almost done and was in pen. There were no cross outs or write overs and the writing was very neat.

"I don't get a paper. Where did that come from?"

"A door down the hall."

"You're going to get me in trouble again."

Kankuro shrugged, "Only if they find out."

Kiba chuckled and began to eat. The food was good; Kiba did not often get a full hot breakfast unless he was visiting his family. Akamaru and the puppy came into the kitchen, Kiba glanced at their bowls, they had been filled and fresh water was sitting out.

"Thanks for feeding them. How long have you been up?"

"Hour or so. You were pretty out of it so I just helped myself to stuff."

Akamaru took a drink of water and then sat down so he was staring at his master. It was time for Kiba to finish his mission. Kiba tried to ignore the stare and eat his breakfast, it was good and he liked that fact that Kankuro had made it and was eating with him. When could no longer ignore the glare, he took a sausage off his plate and gave it to Akamaru.

"Okay boy, I'm on it," Kiba sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Akamaru sighed too; he rubbed his head along Kiba's leg. Kiba's fingers worked in behind his ears, finding all the spots he liked to have scratched.

"We'll check in at the clinic to see if anyone else has contacted Hana. And then…"

He really did not know what he was going to do. He reached under Akamaru's chin to scratch him there. Akamaru rubbed harder against Kiba, scenting and marking him. He did not like to see Kiba in distress, but if it made him a better shinobi then it might be worth it. Akamaru rolled his head so he could look up at Kiba, Kiba gazed down at him, smiling. No matter who he slept with, he belonged to Akamaru and nothing would ever change that.

A throat cleared across the table. Kankuro pushed the newspaper aside.

"I think I might have a solution," he looked down at the puppy. "But it will take just the right approach. I've seen this breed of dog before, but they looked less like a mop and more like…more elegant." He looked at Kiba. "Do you know how to fix it up so it looks better?"

"Groomed you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anything that improves the presentation. So can you fix it up?"

"No, I don't know how to do that. Akamaru's not a show dog, you know. I have a couple of brushes for him but that's it," he thought for a moment. "One of the groomers who works at the clinic lives in this building. She might be able to help."

"Good," Kankuro leaned over and picked up the puppy. "Is it a she or a he?"

"A little girl."

"Hmm, that might work in our favour."

Kankuro was looking closely at the puppy; a pink tongue flicked out and licked his face. Kiba grinned at the sight.

"She likes you. So what's your idea?"

"I think Temari should buy her sensei a dog. It's only fair since she's the one who complained and got you in trouble."

Kiba frowned, "Baki doesn't strike me as a dog person."

"Not him idiot. Her sensei, the woman who taught Temari all her fan techniques. She's Baki's sister actually. A dog like this would suit her. Do they shed a lot? She's a bit of a neat freak."

"Not too much, if you keep them combed out."

Kankuro nodded, "Good." He put the puppy down and stood. "We'll see if we can get it groomed and then go see Temari. I have to pick up her comments on my report so I can write up the final version. She can pay you and then you can take the money to the Hokage. And you have to drop the other dog off with that librarian." He shook his head. "Damn, this village is weird."

"Hey! If it hadn't been for your sister…" Kiba stopped. It probably was not such a good idea to say anything, especially since Kankuro was helping him. "Uh, so you think this will work?"

"Pretty sure. Only one way to find out. Just be careful what you say. Temari's not a morning person."

Kiba grimaced, "Why do I even have to go?"

Kankuro snorted, "You have to do a little work, mutt. Plus, if it doesn't work you are going to have to figure something else out on your own. I have other things to do today than play mutt salesman with you."

Kankuro stretched, Kiba's eyes were drawn to his body. The prospect of having to face Temari slipped from his mind. He was out of his seat in a flash, pinning Kankuro against the counter.

"Do I have time to say thanks?"

A pot clattered to the floor, startling the puppy out of the room. Akamaru trotted after her to make sure she was okay and then returned to the kitchen. He watched the two shinobi, sighed, and decided to drag Kiba away by his shorts if things went much further.

Kiba ran his hands along Kankuro's chest and then into his boxers. Kankuro grabbed Kiba, hoisted him onto the counter, and pushed his thighs apart so he could press against him. Kankuro's mouth captured Kiba's, making Kiba groan. Another pot crashed to the floor. When he heard Akamaru growl behind him, Kankuro released Kiba's mouth, which earned him another growl, this time from Kiba. Akamaru was glaring at him, Kankuro sneered back; but he realized that the dog had a point. He took Kiba's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Maybe later, mutt. We need to get to work."

He gave Kiba one final kiss and then let go. Kiba gave Kankuro and then Akamaru a mournful look.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Kankuro snorted, "You're hopeless mutt. C'mon, let's get this crazy damn dog show on the road."

A little while later Kiba was standing at the door of the apartment Temari and Kankuro were using while they were in the Leaf village. He gave Kankuro a nervous glance and then looked at the puppy sprawled across his arm. Large brown eyes looked up at Kiba. The groomer had done a good job; she had washed and brushed the puppy's fur so it shined and felt like silk. Fur fell in waves down both sides of her face, framing large brown eyes and a button nose. Even Akamaru looked better than usual; the groomer had combed him out too.

"I can't believe you talked her into doing all that work."

Kankuro snorted, "That was nothing. Try to focus; this is going to be the hard part."

He walked into the apartment and headed for the kitchen. Temari looked up from her breakfast, a frown spreading across her face. Shikamaru looked up from the other side of the table; he had been looking at a chess board. He glanced from brother to sister to Kiba, grimaced and then sighed.

"Where have you been?" Temari asked, glaring at Kiba.

"Out. Thought I'd give you the place to yourself." Kankuro grinned at Shikamaru.

"What is he doing here?"

"Bringing the dog you're going to buy for your sensei."

"What?!"

"I'm sick of hearing you complain about how worried you are that she's all alone now," he jerked his thumb at Kiba. "You caused him problems with your complaint to the Hokage and this will make it even."

Temari snorted, "Now why would I do that? No way would one of that flea bag's offspring be good enough for her."

"Hey!" Kiba protested.

"Oh? Her mother's breed has been guarding royalty for centuries and her father's a nin-dog," Kankuro gestured for Kiba to put the puppy on the floor. "That sounds like an excellent companion for a shinobi to me."

The puppy rose to the occasion, demonstrating her show dog lineage. She strutted across the kitchen floor, silky fur flowing. She stopped in front of Temari and struck a pose, batting her big brown eyes at the kunoichi. After a moment she executed a graceful pivot, walked back to Kiba and sat down between him and Akamaru. The big nin-dog grinned proudly.

Temari raised an eyebrow; the puppy was cute and Kankuro had a point, a nin-dog would make a better than average companion. However…

"Don't see why I should do anything to help him out. Especially after what he did."

"Hey! I didn't do anything he didn't want. We were…"

"I don't need the details you idiot! No one takes advantage of my little brother!"

Kiba made a face, Kankuro was anything but little or helpless.

"It's none of your business Temari. Do you hear me complaining about this moron?" he gestured at Shikamaru.

"All the time. Just the other day you called him a rat faced slacker."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and hunched down over the chess board. He had gotten used to the strange relationship Temari had with her brothers. They were fiercely protective of each other, but they argued all the time (or at least Kankuro and Temari did). And it was never a good idea to get in the middle of any of it.

"Humph, that's not what I mean and you know it. Besides, you call him that all the time."

"I said he was lazy-assed. That's totally different."

"Riiight. C'mon Temari, make this right. Buy the dog, make your sensei happy, and get Kiba out of trouble."

Temari made a tsking sound, "Bailing him out _again_."

"Yeah, well, they're Leaf shinobi. We both know how useless they are."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed.

Temari stood, "You're getting just as bad. You're supposed to be here to work and instead you're out doing goodness knows what…"

Kankuro grinned, "Oh, I think you know what I was doing."

"Humph! This is no time for you to screw up Kankuro. The council will take any opportunity to demote you."

"I know that Temari. And so here I am ready to finish the report, right on schedule. Did you manage to look at it yesterday? Or were you too busy…playing chess?"

Kankuro turned his large and evil grin on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "Leave me out of this."

Temari made another derisive noise and stalked out of the kitchen, Kankuro followed. Kiba could hear them arguing. Then a couple of doors slammed and there was silence.

"Oh man." Kiba looked at Shikamaru. "Are they always like that?"

"Mostly."

"How do you put up with that?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"So have you met this sensei of Temari's? Will she be an okay owner?"

"Yeah. The Sand has a lot of scary kunoichi and she's the scariest of them all, but she'll take good care of the dog. It's actually a pretty good idea."

"Yeah." Kiba scratched his head. "Kankuro's smart, huh?"

"Very smart."

Kiba raised his eyebrows. Coming from Shikamaru that was saying a lot, "So have you seen this report thing he's working on?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Tsunade-sama asked me to have a look if I had a chance," he frowned at the chess board a moment. "It's pretty good. We have a big library, but it's not well catalogued, so to get anything useful out of it in just three days is pretty impressive. You wouldn't know it to hear him talk, but he writes really well. And his writing is really neat, which is weird because he's a slob."

"Well, he _is_ good with his hands."

Shikamaru made a face, "Not information I need, Kiba. But you had to know that he was smart. He's one of Gaara's closest advisors and it's not because they're brothers. You have to know a huge amount of stuff to be a puppeteer and he learned most of it on his own. That must have been a huge drag for him, not having a sensei."

"Hmm, I guess. I didn't know about any of that."

Kiba ran his hand through his hair, thinking. He really did not know all that much about Kankuro, but was quickly learning that there was more to him than met the eye or nose. There was the shinobi with the purple make up and the creepy puppets, and then there was sexy guy with great hands and a killer body. Both of these guys liked to swear. Then there was this other Kankuro who advised the Kazekage and wrote reports that impressed the Leaf village's resident (albeit lazy) genius. And Kiba thought that maybe he had also seen a glimpse of another Kankuro, the one who had helped him and Akamaru.

A door slammed somewhere in the apartment, breaking into Kiba's thoughts. He could hear Temari and Kankuro start up their argument again as they came back to the kitchen. It sounded like they were haggling over the details of the purchase, Temari wanted a carrier, needed some assurances about bloodline, asked about shots, wanted Kiba to pay for spaying the dog when it was time.

"And I'm not taking care of it while we are here. And sensei is going to need help with housebreaking it."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get the old lady some help. Like she's never seen shit before."

They came back into the kitchen, looking ready to start the day. Temari had her fan strapped to her back and her hair in the familiar ponytails. Kankuro had applied a fresh coat of his make up.

"Humph" Temari glared at Kiba. "But if this doesn't work out, it comes back and I get a full refund."

"Yeah, yeah, it will work out fine. Just stop bitching and pay him already. I've got things to do. So did you take a look at the stuff I dropped off?"

Temari nodded and produced a sheaf of papers, "Things to do, humph. You just want to go and rummage through that library and spend hours with your head in some dusty old book. Here. Comments are in the margins. There's a couple of sections that need more references. And, as always, you need to be more careful about blaming the council for some of the stuff that has happened."

"Then they need to be a hell of a lot more careful about how they treat Gaara. If it hadn't been for Baki asking for help…"

"True, but it will be easier for him in the future if they aren't reminded about the past. Just tone it down. Shikamaru gave me some comments too. Pay attention to them."

Kankuro's lip lifted into a sneer, "He managed to stay awake long enough to read it all?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but did not say anything. Kankuro scanned the comments, grunting from time to time.

"Alright. Fine. I will be able to use some of this. Can we get this damn transaction done? We all need to get going."

Temari made a face at her brother and handed Kiba a check. They made arrangements for getting the puppy sent to the Sand village and then it was all settled.

Kiba was back on the steps of the library before it really sunk in; Kankuro had bailed him out again.

"Uh, so, thanks."

"Again."

"Yeah. So…"

"You should get to work, there's another dog to deliver and then you've got to get the payment to the Hokage," Kankuro's eyes had drifted to the door of the library, his mind already on the work ahead of him.

"Right. Well, uh...."

Kankuro's eyes flicked back to Kiba, "Damn it mutt, don't get all weird. I'll see you again." Kankuro grinned. "You do owe me after all."

The Sand shinobi turned and walked into the library. Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"That's one debt I will have no trouble paying. C'mon boy let's get all this stuff done."

His last stop of the day was to drop the money off at the Hokage's office. Sakura followed him out into the afternoon sunshine.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Kiba."

"Sakura just don't start. Man, if you have to nag at someone shouldn't it be Naruto? Where is he anyways?"

"Training."

Kiba sighed, that was all everyone (with the possible exception of Shikamaru) seemed to do these days.

"Kiba, you're not headed to the library are you? You know you're not supposed to…"

"Yeah, I'm going to the library, but _that's_ not why," Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "I want to get some information on something."

Sakura looked incredulous, "What?!"

"Don't look so shocked," Kiba started walking back to the library. "What do you know about that DNA stuff and doing investigations? Is that something special ops squads do?"

"Sometimes. Jounins get assigned investigative work too. Why?"

"It sounds sort of interesting. Do you have to know a lot of stuff?"

"You mean like forensic techniques?"

"I guess. I already know a lot about tracking. Would that be enough?"

"There're still a lot of other things to learn," Sakura grinned. "Not a bad idea, it'll keep you out of trouble."

Kiba made a face, "But that would be great, you know, to solve mysteries and stuff. And I bet Akamaru would be good at it too."

"I'm sure he would be," Sakura giggled. "I can see it now, the doggy detective and his loyal companion."

"Hey!" He looked at Akamaru. "I'll see you later boy. Stay out of trouble for a while, okay."

Akamaru watched Kiba head up the library steps. It was strange how it had happened, but maybe the last few days were putting his master on the path to maturity.

There was a different librarian behind the desk. She looked up as Kiba approached and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Can you direct me to the section that has stuff about, uh, forensics?"

"Are you looking for case files, standards manuals, technical manuals, related jutsu scrolls, basic theory, or fiction?"

"Well, I guess I should start with some basic stuff."

"I can direct you then," she smiled at him. She was about Kiba's age and was quite pretty. She had big brown eyes and dark shiny hair, it was styled a lot like the puppy's, framing her face and just touching her shoulders. Kiba smiled back.

"Actually, I think I'll show you. It's easy to get lost in the stacks if you don't know your way around."

She slid out from behind the desk and gestured for him to follow, "My name's Sara."

"I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba."

He followed Sara, noting that she had a nice bottom and pretty legs. And she smelled good too. She glanced at him over her shoulder and giggled. Kiba's smile got bigger. It was turning out to be another great day in the Leaf village.

Kiba was focused on the pretty librarian, so he did not notice the dark clad figure watching them through the shelves. Kankuro chuckled as he pulled a book off a shelf. He had recognized the goofy, smitten look on the mutt's handsome face.

Well, he thought, that _is_ the way dogs are.


End file.
